


A Dream Connection

by S0urBean



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: A new ending for Ben Adler, Ben Adler deserved better, may add more later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0urBean/pseuds/S0urBean
Summary: “How would humanity survive if the world rotated not on its axis but on the shoulders of an 11 year old boy. Would people panic when they see his robot or would they cheer for all the cool things it could do. What if they really knew what it was capable of, what would they do then?Ben Adler knows.”———————A fic brought to you by someone who graced my comments on tumblr. Featuring Ben Adler getting a new ending.
Relationships: Ben Adler & Scarecrow, Ben Adler/Scarecrow
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	A Dream Connection

How would humanity survive if the world rotated not on its axis but on the shoulders of an 11 year old boy. Would people panic when they see his robot or would they cheer for all the cool things it could do. What if they really knew what it was capable of, what would they do then?

Ben Adler knows. 

Having first hand experience with the robot race, being one of the original humans to meet them. Ben Adler knows all too well what they’re capable of. His body holds secrets untold. Secrets of what happens when you cross them. When you try to be friends. 

Which is why he knew now not to trust them. Not to trust anything they tried. He was skeptical of the robot, watching its every move. These things had no feelings, they felt no love or remorse. They were killing machines ready to destroy all of humankind if they got the chance. Another reason why he would never give it to them. 

All of this had led him down this path. Horrid thinking and miss guided trust. He didn’t know what to think or who to believe. For many years he had thought them to be killing machines and he had been right, but then came along Will. Ben tried so desperately to hang on to what he believed. To revel in the knowledge that he was right and that any second they would be coming to him to save them. 

It had only happened once. And even then when they had truly met the bot it wasn’t needed. He didn’t understand it then. But as days went by he began to realize. Maybe they did have feelings. Maybe they could learn. 

Like that of a pet, the robot species could possibly be there. Except when he tried the soft ways with scarecrow it didn’t work. Instead the robot would attempt to lash out. He had to admit, the dwindling lights scared him. Watching all his hard work slowly drain away from him. Something inside himself hurt.

However, it wasn’t that his hard work was fading away before him. It was the fact that he had grown attached to this creature. He had longed to bond with him like that of Will, wanting to know its secrets in the way only a friend could. This was the true reason he had opted to help Will. 

Get scarecrow to the lightning on the planet. Make sure he gets healed. That was the game plan. That was all that had to be done. And yet, everything always had to mess up. Because after all. Life never goes according to plans. Ben knew this phrase all too well. 

The lightning was coming down fast, and he was the adult here. Will was but a child and when he looked at him he couldn’t help but think of his own kids. 

Making amends and protecting a boy who deserved more in this world than he was given. 

"Next time we meet, how about we do things differently from the start?" He spoke reaching out and lightly touching the makeshift face on the bot. 

The lightning hit. Bright light clouded his view. Ben thought it would be painful, but quick. An easy way to die even after all the pain he had caused. 

But he wasn’t dead. 

As soon as the light came it went, smoke sizzling up into his view. There was no movement. Not for a while. And in fact he could hear the sounds of metal scraping metal all around him. Ben's breath hitched in his throat. How was he not dead, how did he survive. 

Bens eyes opened up only to see the soft red hue of scarecrows lights. Softly they flickered between red and orange, something he could only assume was meant to be a pattern like that of robots. Showing he was no longer a threat. However when he tried to look around he couldn’t. 

All he could tell was that they weren’t above the ground like moments ago. They were in a bunker of sorts. Something that must have been hidden under the symbol. “Where-where are we.” He went to ask, voice cracking with anticipation. 

One of scarecrows hands reached up slightly covering Ben's face as he had seen Will cover robots. “Danger, Ben Adler.” He spoke, though it was soft much different than the harsh prominent tone of the other robot he had met. 

Bens eyes grew wide and he gave a soft nod. He was alive and it was thanks to scarecrow. He was safe because of scarecrow. His heart seemed to pound in his chest. The years of longing for a robot companion had ached inside. He couldn’t believe it was actually happening. 

Reaching up Ben lightly traced his hand along the outer rim of Scarecrows screen. They were finally connecting. Finally understanding one another. “Thank you..” he whispered, trying hard not to let the tears spill over. “Thank you..” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this mini little thing. I may continue this as a side fic for me. It was fun to write and just helped me let loose! Let me guys know what you think ❤️


End file.
